


Werewolf Biology 101

by bistiles (alis)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (except not really), F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Tapes, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alis/pseuds/bistiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“T-this is, is that…?” He stuttered and Lydia rolled her eyes. She loved Scott, but sometimes he tried her patience.</p><p>“A sex tape? Yes. Are we about to see Stiles and Derek getting it on? Yes, Scott, we are.” She explained, not unkindly. Scott stared at her, eyes round.</p><p>“Oh my god, Lyds, we can’t watch this, this is private!”</p><p>“The hell I can’t!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolf Biology 101

**Author's Note:**

> It all started with a prompt @Tumblr and then Mit and I started to talk about it and it became this absurd fic.
> 
> Sterek porn + Scydia porn = I don't even know, dude.
> 
> Check the notes at the end of the fic for clarification about the non-consensual voyeurism.

The thing about dating werewolves was that you find out a very bizarre amount of information on werewolf biology. When you’re Lydia Martin and you’re dating a werewolf (her second one at that), well, it means that those biology lessons become way more complex than anyone could even imagine.

Pair her up with someone as Stiles and in no time they had a very detailed, very in-depth atlas of werewolf anatomy and sex life. And it was awesome.

So Lydia probably knew more than she possibly should about Stiles sex life. And the other way around was also true, because, let’s face it, she had absolutely no hope in getting Scott to shush about their sexual activities. So instead of getting angry and keeping him in line by carefully laid out threats about cutting out important parts of Scott’s anatomy that she would actually miss, she took that was an opportunity to trade information.

And Lydia was just finishing trading information, some very detailed chart about moon cycles, meat consumption and how it affects werewolves ‘sex drive, that Stiles had given to her in a pen drive, when Scott plopped down beside her on the couch. He kissed her cheek and smiled at her with that dopey adoration that got to her every single time.

“Hey, babe, what you doing?”

“Nothing, just research.”

Scott pulled a face and Lydia pursed her lips, half feigning annoyance.

“It isn’t about, you know, things, is it?”

“If by things you most eloquently means werewolf sexual habits, yes, Scott, it is. You know it is.” She said, ignoring when Scott groaned loudly and thumped his forehead against her shoulder lightly. She ignored him in favor saving all the modifications and additions she made to the chart and closing it.

“But I’m finished for today.” She said, kissing Scott’s head. He made that cute, almost-whining like sound, that was apparently a thing among werewolves when they were happy. Lydia had trouble imagining Derek making that sound, though. “I think we could watch a movie.”

Scott went suspiciously still and sat back, keep his face carefully blank. Or so he thought. Lydia could easily see his panic bubbling underneath.

“Movie?” He asked, eyes wild, and Lydia felt so tempted to make them watch The Notebook yet again.

“Yes, movie. And I’ll even let you choose.” Scott lit up like a small child over the promise of early Christmas gifts. He pulled her closer, making her rest against his chest and took control of the touch pad, using the laptop. He clicked around the pen drive folder, before making a small content sound.

“Oh, look. Stiles left his video folder backup-ed here! He has a lot of sweet things!” Scott exclaimed, and Lydia rolled her eyes, already mentally preparing herself for some dull action blockbuster with way several nonsensical explosions and bad dialogue.

Her eyes though, caught on a folder on the pen drive, and she quickly lifted Scott’s hand from the touch pad, assuming control of the mouse again. He made a small confused sound, and Lydia patted his leg.

“Wait a second, what we have here…?”

She deftly opened a very inconspicuous folder without any name at all inside the Video folder. It was just there, named “New Folder” and it picked Lydia’s interest. Because Stiles? He was the most organized person Lydia knew beside herself and he never left folder or files unnamed. Her curiosity only ten-folded when she realized that inside the folder was… Another folder. And another.

Well, well. If little Stiles wasn’t hiding something.

At the end of the third folder was several videos. Lydia frowned. She never pegged Stiles for being the type of saving porn, not in an era where you can just watch them online. If he saved it, it must have been something… Special.

“Lyds, babe, what are those?” Scott asked confused, looking at the screen. Lydia smirked and turned on the television, connecting her laptop with it and sending the first video. She chose the smaller one, eyeing a 2GB file that looked so very promising, but leaving it for later.

“We’re about to find out.”

At first all that the screen showed was a tilted image of a bed, with common white bedding and several fluffy pillows. Lydia frowned for a moment before recognizing that bedroom - she helped decorating it after all.

“Oh. My.  _God_.” Lydia slowly said.

That was a sex tape. A legit, honest to God sex tape. A slow smile started to spread across Lydia’s lips, because that was about to be so good.

“What’s th- Is that Stiles?” Scott asked, squinting at the screen as if he didn’t have a perfect supernatural vision.

It was Stiles. a very shirtless Stiles walking to the camera and adjusting it, putting it directly focused on the bed. He walked around and Lydia noticed he positioned another camera turned to the bed in a different angle and she clapped once, absolutely delighted. Trust Stiles to make his homemade porn entertaining enough to have different angles. At last, he picked his phone, checked something and threw it on the mattress, along with a little bottle that Lydia assumed to be lube. Stiles rummaged through the bedside table - second drawer, Lydia noticed, filling that information for later. It might come in use later.

A noise like a door closing alerted Stiles on the video. He looked up and smiled slowly. Derek came into view, toweling his wet hair, smiling back at Stiles. He was also utterly naked. Scott made a sound of pure outrage, while Lydia was too busy checking Derek out. She knew he was well built but damn. Stiles, that lucky little fox. That explained why Stiles was always in a good mood.

Derek was hung. He was completely soft and it was actually a sight to behold.

“Lydia! He- Derek- He’s naked!” Scott exclaimed, putting a hand in front of Lydia’s face. She batted it away immediately.

“Of course he is naked, Scott, what do you think this is?” She exclaimed, pointing her index finger at the screen. There, Derek was talking low to Stiles, something about Stiles smelling so good. Oh, so smell was a werewolf thing.

“T-this is, is that…?” He stuttered and Lydia rolled her eyes. She loved Scott, but sometimes he tried her patience.

“A sex tape? Yes. Are we about to see Stiles and Derek getting it on? Yes, Scott, we are.” She explained, not unkindly. Scott stared at her, eyes round.

“Oh my god, Lyds, we can’t watch this, this is  _private_!”

“The hell I can’t!”

Scott growled and tried to grab the laptop from Lydia’s hands, but she slapped him in the nose. It wasn’t really forceful, but enough to make him whimper and his eyes water. She mhmmed to herself.

“I am watching this, Scott McCall, and you are going to watch it with me. This is some invaluable source of information about werewolves sex habits.”

Scott looked wounded.

“Lydia, you can research on  _me_.”

“Derek’s a born wolf and he’s mate is a male. It’s different and I want to see how different.”

“I don’t want to watch my best friend having sex!” Scott exclaimed, looking very offended. Lydia just stared at him.

“Scott, I know you and Stiles were in an orgy together back at college.” Scott blushed furiously and opened his mouth to argue and she silenced him with a look. “He actually told me, so don’t even pretend you don’t know anything about Stiles’s sex life, because if I remember correctly, that night he was, and I quote him, ‘ _spit-roasted to an inch of my life_ ’. So cut it.”

Scott whined, a sound Lydia would find endearing, but she was beyond the capacity to feel anything but evil glee and a tiny bit of arousal. Or copious amount of arousal. Because in the screen Derek was leaning over Stiles, kissing him long and deep and she could actually see tongue. He pushed Stiles back until he sat down on the bed and stood between Stiles’s parted legs.Stiles moaned low, a throaty raspy sound she didn’t know he could make and Derek seemed to swallow the sound, seemed to feed his sexual needs on it. He slid a hand behind Stiles’s head and grabbed his hair, tugging it back, dragging a broken moan from Stiles’s lips. They stared at each other for a moment, before Derek kissed him again. No, Lydia thought, that wasn’t kissing, that was fucking Stiles’s mouth with his tongue and now she was definitely horny.

“Jesus Christ…” Scott muttered by her side and she looked at him. He was staring at the screen with wide eyes and mouth hanging open. And also a very obvious half chub. Lydia smirked to herself. So much for not wanting to watch his best friend.

“I thought you said this was personal and we shouldn’t watch it.” Lydia said a hand creeping into Scott’s lap. He looked at her and relaxed a bit, pushing his hips up. On the screen, Stiles was rubbing his smooth cheek over Derek’s dick. Seeing it hard was even more stunning than seeing it soft and Lydia could totally understand why Stiles had such an expression of undiluted desire and adoration on his face. Anyone would, being up close and personal with that. Derek’s cock was really nice.

“He’s giving me a complex.” Scott complained and Lydia laughed, wrapping her hand around Scott’s dick and gripping it and giving a firm stroke, one that is sure to make Scott hard and dripping in no time. Sure enough, he’s moaning a few stokes later.

“Don’t worry, dear, size isn’t all that important; and you’re not half bad at foreplay.” Scott looked at her as pained, she squeezed his dick slightly, making he arc his back. “I wouldn’t be with you if you were bad, McCall.”

Scott beamed for a moment, before pushing up into her fist. She watched his dick disappear into her fist, desire making her so wet she felt like burning.

“Aw, damn, I could live without knowing Stiles can do that.” Scott complained and Lydia, while she didn’t agree, because she was loving knowing all that, could understand Scott’s shock.

Stiles was swallowing Derek, all of it, nose touching Derek’s pubes, while he swallows around it, humming low. Derek wasn’t small by all means and it was impressive that Stiles could do it. The camera Stiles was using is good enough that Lydia could hear the way Derek was breathing is labored, she could even hear the soft pop of his cock sliding off Stiles’s red lips when he let it go. He looked up at Derek, eyes slightly shining, gasping for air and Derek caressed his wet lips with his thumb, his eye glowing electric blue for second before he got himself under control.

“Ly-Lyds, slow down, I’m gonna come.” Scott said and Lydia realized she was jerking him off too fast. She slowed it down, holding the base of his dick and applying pressure, trying to stave his impending orgasm. Scott moaned and she shushed him with a kiss.

She couldn’t be blamed; that video is distracting in so many ways, and she wouldn’t ever be able to look at Stiles’s mouth in the same way. Not when she was witnessing what it can do, not when, in the video, Stiles was sucking just the head of Derek’s cock cheeks hollowing as he bobs his head slightly. Derek groaned and she was impressed at both their stamina. Scott would have come long before. But Derek just kept going and so did Stiles. He was back at deep throating Derek, dick disappearing between his lips, while one hand fondled Derek’s balls. He was caressing Stiles’s neck, as if trying to feel his own cock sliding down his throat.

It was hot. So hot.

Derek seemed to have enough, though, because he pulled himself away and Stiles whined, as if he couldn’t be another second without the heavy weight of Derek’s cock against his tongue. Derek held Stiles still, though, and Stiles let him, for a heartbeat, two, before he’s clawing Derek’s thighs.

“ _Fuck my mouth, big guy. I know you want it._ ” Stiles taunted, licking his lips in an obscene way. Derek didn’t even pretend to resist. He just slid back into Stiles’s open mouth, cradled Stiles’s face in his hands and fucked his mouth.

And he did it without any reservation or holding back. He just fucked Stiles’s face, hips snapping forward unmercifully over and over again, holding himself deep buried into his throat before pulling it back and repeating. Ever once in a while, Stiles would tap his thighs, a clear sign he needed air, and Derek would immediately pull back and look at Stiles. It was endearing how he cared, which was obvious in through how he was caressing Stiles’s cheek, wiping away a few stray tears, how he would card his fingers through Stiles’s hair when he was gulping for air.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna-” And that was Scott coming, shooting string of come over his shirt and Lydia’s hand. She snorted and Scott sighed sated, sinking more comfortably into the couch. Lydia side-eyed him. If he thought he was going to sleep after that, she was sorely mistaken.

“Damn, Derek just keeps going, that’s not normal” Scott slurred and Lydia snorted. Trust Scott to sound half reverent and half offended by Derek’s sexual performance.

On the screen, though, Derek’s stamina was wrecking Stiles completely. He looked like a mess. His face had splotchy red stains and so did his chest. His lips were swollen, his hair askew, spit dripping down his chin. He looked hot, still wearing pants, though now they were pushed to the middle of his thighs, while he jerked himself off. Lydia analyzed Stiles’s dick for a moment. it was just as long as Derek’s, but thinner. It was a good cock, she thought absentmindedly, while looking at how he was being almost rough on himself, like he couldn’t bear not to come another moment.

“ _In or out._ ” Derek growled after some time and Lydia could see the strain of someone trying not to come.

Stiles swallowed and rasped out, voice gruffy. “ _In. Lemme taste you._ ”

Derek slid in again and Stiles sucked him, bobbing his head up and down few times, using one hand as leverage, before Derek came down in his mouth, groaning low and trembling hard. He opened his lips, showing his cum filled mouth to Derek, before coming himself.

Stiles toppled back, looking boneless and tired and Derek crawled over him, kissing him on the mouth. They kissed for a long time, mouth, face, neck, hands, before the video ended.

“Holy shit… This was…” Scott said, blinking slowly at the dark screen. Lydia agreed wholeheartedly, but she didn’t say so.

“They could improve a few things.” She mused. Scott glared at her.

“Improve? That was like porn, Lydia. Like, I’ve seen porn that wasn’t this hot and that’s  _Stiles_  right there.”

She shrugged and hummed, looking back at the folder full of videos. Yes, she was going to have fun going through her research material. But not in that moment.

“I don’t care, to be honest. What I want right now, Scott McCall, is for you to carry me to bed and eat me out until I come and then you’re going to fuck me hard. And you’ll make me come again” She said matter-of-factually. She didn’t even need to try to be seducing, Scott was already gone. “We can review Stiles’s sex videos later.”

She didn’t need to ask twice.

-x-

Later that night, after Scott did as she wanted him to and he was fast asleep on his pillow, she texted Stiles.

[ **Now tell me, Stiles: was that a calculated move or you were stupid enough to leave your sex videos on my hands?** ] (01:37AM)

She waited patiently for the reply. She knew Stiles slept late so, unless he was doing a revival of that video, he would answer her. Lydia didn’t have to wait long to find out.

[ _Whaaat, I have no idea what you’re talking about, Lyds. ;)_ ] (01:39AM)

[ **You planned for me to find it, didn’t you?** ] (01:40AM)

[ _Maybe. You can’t prove anything and shame on you for invading my privacy, Lydia. You owe me. What did you think though?_ ] (01:42AM)

[ **That we need to discuss some things about your sex life. Also, I think Scott is slightly confused about being horny at watching you fuck.** ] (01:43AM)

[ _You made Scott watch?!?!?!? Oh boy. This going to be awk. Derek’s laughing at me, the heartless bastard. Anyway, wanna meet for coffee tomorrow so we can talk bout it?_ ] (01:45AM)

[ **Absolutely. See you, Stiles.** ] (01:46AM)

[ _Night Lyds_ ] (01:48AM)

**Author's Note:**

> So, as you can see, if you got to the end of the fic, it isn't non-consensual, because Stiles fully planned for Lydia to find and watch it. And yes, Derek is in. Stiles wouldn't share without his permission. 
> 
> I'll maybe write more in this 'Verse at some point. It's to fun to pass.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @badmooonrising!


End file.
